


Little One

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Tommy and G-Dad [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Affection, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: After four days of running for his life, four hours of partying, and two hours of sleep, Tommy's finally out of bed to eat something besides Chuck E. Cheese pizza. He also happens to be alone with his dad for the first time since he left Black Mesa.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Series: Tommy and G-Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,,,,, I think about Tommy and G-Man every single day of my life. I need more content of the two of them, and if I have to make it myself, so be it! Also, please don't come for me for "treating Tommy like a child" because I hate that shit as much as anyone else. But he's been through some shit and he's finally seeing his dad again and of course he's gonna get some comfort. Don't @ me /lh

The party had been over for about two hours now, and Tommy had been asleep for most of that time. Sleeping on the floor of a destroyed scientific facility, or the ground of a desert in the middle of nowhere wasn’t exactly easy, especially when you’d been running for your life all day. Tommy felt like he could sleep forever, but the few parts of dreams he could remember from the past two hours were too terrifying for him to try and sleep more.

He pulled the blankets on his bed back and stood up, careful not to wake up Sunkist. She was tired too, even the perfect dog would have a hard time fighting an eldritch being and then partying for almost four hours straight. Tommy glanced at his phone, and smiled when he saw a few messages in the new group chat he’d been added to. Gordon had sent a selfie of Joshua lying on his chest, fast asleep, and Gordon clearly about to follow his son’s example. Dr. Coomer had replied with something cheerful, and Bubby had sent a middle finger emoji. It didn’t quite feel the same without Benrey, but Tommy didn't want to dwell on that right now. He opened the door to his room and glanced up and down the hall. He didn't see his dad anywhere, so he assumed that he was with his employers, working out the last of the issues from the resonance cascade. While seeing his dad right now would be nice, Tommy understood that he’d have a lot of work to do over the next few days. Maybe even weeks.

Tommy wouldn’t be surprised if it was even months.

He made his way into the kitchen and started digging around for something to eat. Chuck E. Cheese pizza was good, but Tommy hadn’t eaten any real food in several days. Luckily, leftovers never went bad in he and his dad’s fridge, so he only had to pull out a Tupperware container and pop it in the microwave. He hadn’t even seen what it was, but he didn’t really care.

He was watching the food spin, trying not to let the noise of the microwave get to him (it was always too loud for him), when the air around him felt slightly staticky. He turned just in time to see his dad stepping out of a portal. He looked exhausted, and Tommy was sure he didn’t look much better.

They seemed to realize that it was just the two of them at the same time.

Tommy sobbed first, but his dad was the one who rushed to him and picked him up. He clung to his dad tightly, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. They both sobbed, loud ugly sounds that ripped themselves out of their chests.

“I thought I was going to… to lose you,” Tommy’s dad said. He squeezed Tommy tightly and turned his head to kiss his temple. “I was so scared, I was terrified.” He sobbed loudly, and Tommy tried not to wail.

“I-I was so scared,” he said, his voice broken. “I thought I was going to… I was so sure I was gonna-“

“Please don’t say it,” he dad cut him off, his voice cracking with desperation. He squeezed Tommy again. “I can’t think… about that anymore. I think I’d break.”

Tommy just sobbed into his dad’s shoulder, gripping him tightly. His dad shushed him quietly and rocked him as comfortingly as he could when he was crying just as hard. Sunkist came into the kitchen at some point, but she stood off to the side. She knew that the two of them needed to hold each other for a while.

“I love you, Dad,” Tommy said as loudly as he could with his throat burning from screaming for the last four days and crying for almost half an hour at that point. “I love y-you so much.”

“I love you too, Tommy,” his dad whispered back, his voice raspy. “I love you more than… anything. I’m so glad you’re safe. I’ll k-keep you safe. I won’t let anything… like this happen ever again.”

Tommy just sobbed and buried his face in his dad’s shoulder. He felt tired again, too tired to move and definitely too tired to eat. His dad seemed to know, even after all these years, when it was time for Tommy to nap. He carefully carried Tommy back to his room, and laid him down gently. Tommy opened his mouth to ask his dad to stay, but he was already crawling into bed next to him. Tommy didn’t mind that he was still in his suit, as long as his dad was there. “I love you,” he whispered. He still clung to his dad tightly. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“D-don’t be sorry, little one,” his dad whispered back. “You didn’t do… anything wrong.” He kissed Tommy’s forehead. “Get some rest. I will… be here to keep you safe.” He gently ran a hand up and down Tommy’s back as he closed his eyes. “I love you so much, Tommy.”

“I love you too,” Tommy whispered. He was already half asleep. “I won’t e-ever leave.”

“I know, sweetheart,” his dad replied. “I won’t either.”

Tommy fell asleep to his dad quietly humming Gymnopedie No. 1, occasionally stopping to tell him how much he was loved. He felt truly comfortable for the first time in days, and was confident that he wouldn’t have any more nightmares.


End file.
